Que pena me das niñita consentida
by jacque-kari
Summary: [One-shot basado en la canción "Cheque al portamor" de Melendi] Su error fue creer que lo amaba cuando ella estaba en realidad enamorada del mundo. Un mundo soñado muy por encima de su conformismo y bajas aspiraciones. Ella apuntaba alto, a la estrella más brillante y lejana del firmamento. Él sólo quiso tenerla a su lado y falló en el intento.


Hi, there :)

Este one-shot está basado en la canción "Cheque al portamor" de Melendi. Hace tiempo que estoy pegada con sus canciones, así que en las vacaciones me decidí a escribir esto. Por lo mismo, les recomiendo mucho el tema.

Hoy les comparto la primera parte, porque me pareció muy largo para publicarlo todo junto y todavía no está terminado, pero me falta poco.

Algunas aclaraciones:

-Fic Mimato.

-La representación de los personajes que aparecen no manifiesta necesariamente la visión que tengo de ellos, ya que intenté adaptarlos a lo que dice la canción y es posible que estén un poco OoC. Lo siento por ello.

-Cualquier insinuación de _Yamakari_ es pura y simple coincidencia.

_**Disclaimer**_**:** _**Digimon**_ es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei animation**, no hago esto con fines

* * *

_**~ Que pena me das niñita consentida ~**_

Nunca le había gustado la navidad. De su niñez sólo conservaba recuerdos de sus padres discutiendo a gritos y del pequeño Takeru llorando para que dejasen de pelear. Por eso la nevazón en su ventana no podía ser una buena señal. Sólo anunciaba la proximidad de las fiestas y le recordaba la partida de la elegida de la pureza, maletas en mano, cuando decidió abandonarlo. Honestamente no le gustaba esa palabra. El abandono sugería que estaba en una situación de desmedro en relación a ella y a él no le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como una víctima de las circunstancias, sino como el culpable de sus propias decisiones. Aún así, abandono seguía siendo la mejor forma de llamarlo, en ausencia de un término más adecuado. Al menos eso susurraban sus vecinos, en aquel edificio ubicado en los suburbios, en un barrio bajo de Tokyo. No es como si le importara mucho, cabe aclarar.

Los rumores y chismes nunca habían sido lo suyo, tal vez por eso la fama tampoco. Eso explicaba en gran medida su retiro anticipado del mundo discográfico. La verdadera música trascendía aquel sitio tan viciado y manipulado por las manos inescrupulosas de grandes empresarios. Eso solía decirse, aunque ya no sabía si porque de verdad lo creía o sólo para sentirse un poco más artista y de ese modo justificar tantos errores, como si algo estuviera mal con él y por eso no pudiera conservar nada en su vida el suficiente tiempo como para ser feliz.

A veces se sentaba en su cama y se quedaba mirando la pared gris de enfrente sin pestañear, hasta que lograba materializar ante sus ojos la silueta de Mimi. Ella le sonreía con esa sonrisa elegante de miss mundo y entonces se preguntaba cómo no lo vio venir. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que ella no era feliz con él? O peor aún, ¿cómo no supo que aquella relación estaba destinada al fracaso desde el principio? Si sólo alguien le hubiera preguntado cómo se conocieron o cómo comenzó todo, tal vez habría reflexionado a tiempo antes de embarcarse en aquel viaje sin sentido.

Porque sus inicios no fueron fáciles como en una telenovela rosa de esas que solía ver Mimi por las tardes. No, su historia ni siquiera se acercaba a eso. Estaba llena de discusiones y miradas desdeñosas, desaires e incluso golpes cuando él se había atrevido a traspasar todos los límites decorosos de las ofensas. Todavía se miraba el hombro de vez en cuando como si esperara encontrar allí la cicatriz que le quedó cuando ella lo mordió. Por supuesto, había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro cuando pasaba los dedos por encima con el recuerdo bailando en su mente. Más de alguno les había dicho que ellos no eran más que dos chicos demasiado orgullosos para admitir que se gustaban, pero él podía decir con toda certeza que no era cierto, que desde que se conocieron realmente se odiaron.

Su problema se trataba de algo tan básico como lo opuestos que eran y su error, el de ambos, había sido olvidar la frase quizás más antigua y popularmente conocida en el pedregoso terreno del amor, "los opuestos se atraen", y ellos acabaron atrayéndose como dos imanes. Sus cuerpos colisionaron sin que pudieran evitarlo una noche que se emborracharon, como si sus cabezas hubieran dejado de funcionar y el cuerpo de cada uno hubiera comenzado a moverse a base de impulsos, impulsos como aquel que los hacía desear fervientemente besar los labios del otro sólo para saber cómo se sentía. Tal vez realmente sus cerebros se desconectaron en algún punto por la gran cantidad de alcohol ingerido. Él sabía que ni por asomo Mimi había bebido tanto alguna vez antes de aquella fatídica noche, porque como siempre le decía, las princesas no se emborrachan.

Desde entonces no pudieron separarse, a pesar de que cuando despertaron juntos al día siguiente todo fue un caos, un ir y venir de insultos y recriminaciones que aumentó su jaqueca hasta límites insospechados y terminó con la chica de rodillas frente a su portal cuando él en un arrebato de furia, la cogió bruscamente de un brazo y la arrojó fuera. Ya le habían dicho alguna vez que tenía poco tacto con las chicas, aunque más bien era un desdén que ocultaba su poco interés y hastío por chiquillas que lo seguían enloquecidas por los pasillos de la secundaria, pero todo el mundo sabía que con Mimi en particular, perdía los estribos. Fue una suerte que esa noche su padre se hubiera quedado en el trabajo, porque por aquel entonces eran sólo unos chiquillos de dieciocho y diecisiete años respectivamente.

Después de ese episodio todo se complicó. Se complicó mucho. Principalmente porque Miyako se enteró y así todo el grupo de elegidos. La mayoría bromeaba al respecto o les dirigían un sugerente alzamiento de cejas cuando estaban sólo por accidente un poco más cerca de lo normal, hasta que un día ambos se aburrieron y se fueron de casa de Koushiro con las burlas a sus espaldas resonando como un disco rayado: ¡Eso! Vayan a besarse por algún rincón de la ciudad si no quieren que los veamos. Todos sabemos que se enojan aposta para poder marcharse y estar solos.

Y pues bien, o los chicos tenían poderes premonitorios, lo que personalmente le parecía poco probable, o ellos estaban aburridos de pelearse, tan simple y llano como eso. Se sentaron en una banca del parque que quedaba en la esquina y estuvieron allí por largo tiempo, tan callados que a ratos casi se olvidaban de la presencia del otro hasta que un ademán de él por estirarse o un movimiento desafortunado de ella para acomodarse, los hacían rozarse las manos, el brazo o el hombro accidentalmente.

La charla empezó tranquila y sin que ninguno supiera siquiera que tenían deseos de hablar. Puede que haya iniciado con un: ¡Pero que frío hace!, o tal vez un: Parece que va llover, debí traer mi paraguas. Rayos, mi vestido se arruinará. Cosas tan simples y complejas a la vez como ellos solos. Lo cierto es que no recordaba bien, ni quién había empezado ni lo que había dicho exactamente. Sólo tenía la imagen de ambos riendo a carcajadas por alguna tontería y anécdotas contadas entre ambos como si fueran dos viejos amigos –que lo eran, aunque nunca se habían llevado bien y preferían pensar en sí mismos como dos conocidos que por mala suerte compartían el mismo grupo de amistades-.

De pronto alguno de los dos había acertado y empezó a llover a cántaros. El vendaval los obligó a refugiarse en la cornisa de una casa cercana. Puede que el clima haya querido ayudar a juntarlos, como si se tratara de una persona, un tercero fuera de escena aburrido de verlos gastar su tiempo en discusiones sin sentido, que hubiese decidido que un poco de agua fuera lo que necesitaban para romper las últimas y débiles barreras que habían quedado en su último encuentro.

El punto es que corrieron por las calles hasta la casa de ella, tratando de reducir al mínimo el tiempo bajo la lluvia — vaya saber quién porqué motivo, cuando la casa de él estaba más cerca —. Pero llegaron totalmente empapados y caminando uno junto al otro, ya demasiado cansados como para seguir aquella carrera sin sentido que obviamente el agua había ganado. El peso de sus ropas sólo les hacía más difícil seguir corriendo y respirar al mismo tiempo. Ella lo invitó amablemente a pasar, dando pie a una muda tregua entre los dos y él sólo acertó a decir que sí, pensando probablemente que no tenía sentido ser orgulloso dado lo mucho que ambos habían disfrutando hablando casi toda la tarde. Y además, debía cruzar toda la ciudad para llegar a su departamento, y con la ropa mojada como la tenía, no parecía una decisión inteligente. No es como si se jactare de serlo, pero tampoco iba ser el tonto que caminara bajo la lluvia, pidiendo a gritos una pulmonía.

Entraron y lo primero que encontraron fue un silencio sobrecogedor. Se quitaron los zapatos y Mimi anduvo en puntas de pie hasta la cocina —una vieja costumbre —, descubriendo sobre la mesa una pequeña nota de sus padres anunciando que debían viajar fuera de la ciudad, por un asunto de trabajo de papá —decía — y que no habían tenido tiempo de avisarle, así que se quedaría sola. Cuando volvió al salón para contárselo a Yamato, sintiendo mariposas en su estómago al pensar que estaría a solas con él, se detuvo en el umbral al ver que se había quitado la camisa, quedando sólo con una musculosa. Fue la primera vez que lo vio sonrojarse. Era la única que podía presumir de haber visto al frío Yamato con algo de color en el rostro. Él se disculpó torpemente, así como nunca se había comportado —ella había llegado a dudar que la torpeza existiera en su código genético en lo absoluto—, preguntándole dónde estaba el baño y ella salió de su estupor, yendo a la habitación más grande de la casa para conseguirle algo de ropa de su padre que pudiera servirle y regresando luego al salón para empujarlo de la espalda hasta la última puerta a la izquierda, encerrándole allí y amenazándolo con que no saliera sino cuando estuviera completamente vestido.

Yamato no era bueno siguiendo órdenes. Tal vez ella debió recordarlo y habría podido evitar el desastroso final, pero no lo hizo y en este punto carece de sentido buscar culpables. Prefería autoproclamarse como el único, en todo caso.

Sea como sea, él abandonó la ropa que le había dado en el baño y fue a buscarla a la cocina. La encontró frente a la mesa, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre ésta como si estuviera realmente cansada. No tenía forma de sospechar que en realidad estaba intentando calmar sus ganas de encerrarse en el baño con él. No se había quitado el vestido así que este se pegaba a su cuerpo revelando ciertas partes de su anatomía que llamaban terriblemente su atención. Se acercó por detrás y la cogió de la cintura sorpresivamente, asustándola.

—Yamato —jadeó ella, que esperaba tener algo más de tiempo para recuperarse del estado de agitación en el que la había dejado verlo en el salón.

Fue todo lo que le permitió decir. Lo siguiente que recordaba era la intensidad del beso en el que se sumergieron y la tela húmeda y arrugada de su vestido entre sus dedos, retazos de piel desnuda, un quejido de Mimi cuando la pisó mientras la conducía por la cocina y le preguntaba entre jadeos dónde estaba su habitación. El "chico malo", el mismo que vestía como plebeyo según dichos de la princesa, el mismo al que había jurado no ver como nada más que basura, un pedazo de engreído demasiado pagado de sí mismo como para considerar siquiera al resto de la humanidad, había conseguido ingresar no sólo a la habitación de la princesa, sino que poco a poco se abría un lugar en su corazón. Cayeron sobre la cama, con los doseles hechos de tul enredados entre sus cuerpos por interponerse en su camino, aunque muy pronto no fueron más que parte del montón de ropa que los incomodaba y dejaban caer cada pocos segundos al suelo.

Después de eso, convertirse en novios parecía inevitable y así fue. No es que él se haya arrodillado para pedírselo, pero a su modo lo hizo y ella aceptó. Mientras sus amigos festejaron la noticia, sus fanáticas la lloraron y lo perseguían incluso más que antes. Más de alguna vez Mimi fue víctima de una horda de fans enloquecidas, pero ella sabía hacerles frente y afortunadamente nunca salió maltrecha de ningún enfrentamiento. Eran sólo cuestiones de chiquillas obsesionadas con su ídolo.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando al terminar el año escolar y cumplir el primero de relación, le ofrecieron grabar su primer disco junto a su banda, una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar, ella no quiso que lo hiciera. Pero luego vendrían las giras y su popularidad que se acrecentaba cada día parecía ir distanciándolos sin que se dieran cuenta. Cada vez pasaban menos tiempo a solas, fue por eso que un día le ofreció vivir juntos y contrario a todos sus pronósticos, ella aceptó. Sus padres, en cambio, no estuvieron muy de acuerdo aunque conocían a Yamato y lo aceptaban, pero Mimi no titubeó y ya era mayor de edad, así que no pudieron detenerla. Fue así como él escogió el lugar en el que ahora vivía solo. Era un edificio antiguo y alejado del centro de la ciudad. Parecía el lugar ideal para vivir en el anonimato, sin embargo, cuando la llevó a conocerlo ella no estuvo muy entusiasmada con su elección. Que si el color era apagado, que estaba muy lejos de su familia y amigos, que era muy pequeño, que una estrella debía vivir en un mejor lugar, fueron sólo algunos de sus comentarios, pero acabó cediendo, decidiendo tal vez que este era sólo el comienzo.

Se acercó a la ventana y la limpió con su mano para poder ver más allá de ella. Afuera, el cielo aparecía limpio y calmado a pesar de la nieve, y la calle que estaba tres pisos abajo, desierta. No era una calle principal así que muy pocos transitaban por ella. Era un callejón pequeño con un montón de botes de basura acumulados en una esquina.

—¡Esto es un basural! —había chillado Mimi a pesar de que no pudo hallar ni un solo desperdicio en el suelo.

Yamato podía elegir un lugar modesto, pero nunca sucio.

Le gustaba aquel sitio, le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo vio. Era cierto que lucía apagado por el gris de sus paredes y éstas no estaban en su mejor momento, dejaban ver lo viejo de sus cimientos, pero de algún modo sentía que combinaba con su alma, con su estilo de vida. Sentía que era mucho más acogedor que los lujosos hoteles en los que se veía obligado a hospedarse cuando estaba de gira.

Lejos de allí, a miles y miles de kilómetros, al otro lado del mundo, Mimi despertaba en un lugar muy distinto. Su habitación era enorme y tenía dos grandes ventanales cubiertos por cortinas de seda, que al retirarlas dejaban a la vista el pleno centro de la ciudad por donde transitaban muchas personas, que desde el octavo piso en el que se encontraba, lucían como hormigas. Hormigas trabajadoras que habitualmente marchaban a sus escuelas, universidades o trabajos, sin embargo, hoy la mayoría probablemente se dirigía a los centros comerciales en busca de obsequios. Todo el mundo estaba enloquecido con la navidad y la delgada capa de nieve que cubría el asfalto no hacía más que darle ese aire tan especial de película, del cual los neoyorquinos podían presumir.

Salió al balcón y observó atentamente la ciudad, o al menos eso parecía desde fuera, porque la verdad era que su mente vagaba muy lejos de allí. Dejó escapar un suspiro pensando que se cumplía un año desde que había regresado a Nueva York. La última vez que había estado allí fue antes de que sus padres decidieran regresar a Japón y en aquella ocasión pensó que nunca volvería a pisar suelo norteamericano. Que irónica podía ser la vida. Aunque había sido ella quien decidió volver, no podía evitar pensar que detrás de eso existía algo más grande e inevitable como el destino.

—El destino lo quiso así —se decía a menudo, tal vez para calmar su conciencia que le repetía cada tanto que había cometido un error.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo exactamente como quería. Su novio Mike estaba siempre en la empresa de su padre, trabajando, y si no en algún viaje de negocios, dejándola sola. Al principio no le importó demasiado, porque tenía su propio auto y la tarjeta de crédito para recorrer todo el centro. Vestidos, joyas, maquillaje, zapatos, tenía todo lo que podía desear. Pero después comenzó a extrañarlo, a desear un poco más de su atención en lugar de esas botas bellísimas de última moda. Y luego, justo hace algunos meses, lo vio muy cercano a una chica rubia, en una fiesta de la empresa a la que ella asistió por ser su prometida. Y lo mismo sucedió varias veces más, sin embargo, no quería pensar demasiado en ello. Aunque lo que estaba sucediendo parecía obvio, prefería esquivar aquellos pensamientos, hacer como si nunca hubiera visto nada. Por amor propio debía mantenerse así. No podía creer que Mike la estuviera engañando, porque la amaba. Después de haber mantenido un noviazgo en la secundaria, antes de que ella retornara a Tokyo, tuvieron que romper porque sabían que sería ilógico mantener una relación con tanta distancia de por medio, sin embargo, él había ido por ella. Había viajado a Japón para pedirle que se regresara con él y ella, decepcionada de su vida con Yamato, no pudo negarse.

Algunos podían decir que lo había hecho por interés y no era mentira. Pero había tanto detrás. Era ambiciosa, quería más para su vida, quería ser tratada como una princesa, no podía negarlo. Siempre fue criada así, como la doncella que espera su príncipe. Rió con ironía. Esos eran puros cuentos, ahora lo sabía.

Volvió a entrar al departamento y se sirvió un vaso de whiskey. Había cogido el vicio hace pocos meses, cuando se vio a sí misma sola en el departamento tras hablar con Mike y escuchar de fondo la voz de una chica, cosa que él negó, por supuesto, pero que quedó rondado en su cabeza durante horas. Aquella risa juguetona y las palabras coquetas que no alcanzó a dilucidar. Tenía que arrancar aquel sonido de su cabeza y el trago pareció en aquel momento la única solución. No bebía desde que se emborrachó y acabó enrollándose con Yamato, traicionando en el proceso todos sus principios y todas las veces que se juró que nunca se enamoraría de él. Que podía sentir una leve atracción, pero eso sería todo.

Yamato era exactamente la clase de chico que le gustaba. Alto, rubio y con esos enormes ojos azules que la hipnotizaban. Se parecía demasiado a los actores que seguía en revistas, aunque durante su más temprana adolescencia lo hubiera negado a muerte. No importaba lo guapo que fuera, su carácter arruinaba todo. Ella no iba darle la satisfacción de verla caer a sus pies como las niñas tontas que lo seguían. Su orgullo estaba primero. Tenía que resistir.

A pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de haber caído en sus brazos. Junto a él había sido feliz, feliz de verdad. El problema fue que no aceptaron a tiempo que tenían diferencias irreconciliables. No tenía mucho sentido planear una vida juntos cuando cada uno caminaba en sentido opuesto al otro. Y eso eran exactamente ellos, dos personas tan distintas como el día y la noche. Mientras ella siempre quería más, él parecía feliz con lo mínimo. Detestaba los lujos y la fama. Tenía ese aire bohemio que conquistaba a todas las féminas, ese aire que tal vez fue el culpable de que ella se enamorara localmente de él como las demás, pero en el fondo esperaba que detrás de eso hubiera algo más. Que hicieran planes juntos, que viajaran, que lucharan por tener algo grande, simplemente algo más, algo que nunca pudo definir y sin embargo, tuvo la certeza de que no conseguiría a su lado.

Recordó que la primera vez que vio el departamento que Yamato había elegido para que ambos vivieran juntos, un único pensamiento inundó su cabeza en ese instante: «Este no es lugar para una princesa »

Todas sus expectativas e ilusiones, chocaron con una realidad desteñida que no le agradó.

Quiso disimular su desengañó, pero no lo consiguió. Cuando Yamato le preguntó si le gustaba, justo después de un larguísimo silencio lleno de expectación por parte de él, susurró un débil sí, para luego tartamudear un trémulo «es especial».

—¿Especial? —repitió Yamato, escéptico.

Ya la conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa no era una palabra que usaría para demostrar entusiasmo por algo.

Ella se volteó y lo miró a los ojos, apenada, como disculpándose por no poder considerarlo bonito.

Muchas veces él le sugirió que se mudaran, pero las mismas veces ella se negó. Quizás porque quiso creer que funcionaría y que el lugar no importaba, sin embargo, él sospechaba que el gris había teñido su alma, entristeciéndola. Un lugar tan oscuro no podía albergar un alma tan pura como la suya. Cuando pensaba en ello se daba cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido, pensando sólo en él al elegir, como si la obligara a vivir en la misma tristeza sempiterna que acompañaba sus días. Había querido creer que se merecía su amor, que podían superar juntos las dificultades y al final acabó manchándola y estropeándola como hacía con todo lo que tocaba. Ese era su destino y no podía huir de él.

El timbre repiqueteó en sus oídos, sacándolo del letargo en el que estaba. Se levantó con una media sonrisa, pensando que Tai habría desistido de su intento por contactar con él luego de que no atendiera sus últimas veinte llamadas y había ido en persona a convencerlo de asistir a la cena que elegidos que Miyako celebraría en su casa la noche de navidad. No era el único que insistía en sacarlo de su encierro, las llamadas de su padre y de Takeru daban fe de ello.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, sin constatar previamente que se trataba del castaño, creyendo ciegamente que se trataría de él, se encontró con una imagen muy diferente a la esperada.

Botas y un abrigo rosado que cubrían unos pantalones blancos a juego con la boina, debajo de la cual sin duda había cabello castaño, pero no del hermano Yagami que había previsto.

—Hikari-chan —barbotó, demasiado sorprendido como para impregnar su voz de indiferencia.

—Hola, Yamato-san —saludó ella con una jovial sonrisa, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia—. Lamento haberme presentado sin avisar, pero pasaba por aquí y pensé en visitarte. Espero que no te moleste.

Claro que no le molestaba. Normalmente lo habría hecho, sin embargo, Hikari siempre había sido la clase de chica de buenas intenciones, a la que nadie podía decir que no por la bondad de sus gestos y espíritu, ni siquiera él. En algún punto incluso lo irritaba, pues era como un cachorro abandonado en la calle por el cual no puedes evitar sentir compasión. Y él no creía ser capaz de albergar un sentimiento tan cálido, por lo cual todas sus convicciones parecían tambalearse con su presencia.

Por otra parte, el desconcierto era más grande en ese momento, por lo que su mente intentaba hallar una razón para que la portadora de la luz estuviera en su umbral. ¿Taichi se habría dado por vencido, enviando a su hermana en su lugar, creyendo que ella si podría convencerlo? Parecía una opción viable.

"Suerte con eso" pensó. A veces podía ser muy terco, casi tanto como el castaño.

—¿Acaso Tai te envió? —preguntó directamente, esperando sorprenderla lo suficiente como para que no pudiera mentirle.

Pero como siempre, Hikari fue quien lo sorprendió a él de una manera que no pudo preveer.

Contrario a su pronóstico, no se mostró incómoda ni sorprendida por su pregunta, ella sólo sonrió con soltura como si en realidad hubiera esperado esa pregunta.

—Mi hermano no sabe que estoy aquí —dijo con tal convicción que fue incapaz de no creerle.

—Tienes agallas, Hikari-chan —reconoció apoyando una mano en el marco de la puerta.

—Gracias. Me gusta pensar que saqué un poco del valor de mi hermano.

—Esa sería una apuesta segura —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, justo antes de darse la vuelta y entrar a su departamento.

No la invitó a pasar, pero esperaba que dejar la puerta abierta para ella fuese lo suficientemente claro, y así fue. Hikari se descalzó en la entrada, colgó su abrigo en el perchero y lo siguió a través del salón principal a la cocina, donde él puso la tetera y diez minutos después sirvió un poco de té para ambos.

Sólo entonces recordó que estaba nevando y él la había dejado esperando demasiado tiempo en la entrada. Ni siquiera traía un paraguas consigo. Todo parecía indicar que la visita había sido improvisada y precipitada, pero ¿por qué?

—Arigato —susurró Hikari al recibir la taza que él le ofrecía.

Tomó un largo sorbo de su té antes de seguir hablando.

—Es un lugar especial. Queda bien contigo, Yamato-san.

_Especial. _Que escogiera el mismo término que había utilizado Mimi para describirlo sólo podía ser una ironía de la vida. Hikari no lo sabía y aunque lo supiera, no podía pensar de alguien como ella que estuviera diciéndolo para incomodarlo o hacerlo sentir mal. No era esa clase de persona.

Sonrió desganado y bebió un pequeño sorbo de su taza.

—No quiero ser grosero, pero… estoy sorprendido. Me gustaría saber a qué se debe tu visita —dijo con toda la cordialidad que fue capaz de reunir.

Hikari asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. No es educado de mi parte venir así como así sin una invitación y menos sin avisar. La verdad vine porque tenía curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad? —preguntó Yamato, con un tono que reflejaba que no se lo tragaba del todo. Cuán ambiguo era ese término, la curiosidad podía ser por varios motivos y no se imaginaba cuál de todos ellos la habría arrastrado allí.

—Sí, curiosidad —repitió con calma—. Quería saber cómo se veía tu departamento y de paso saber cómo estabas. Los amigos suelen hacer esa clase de cosas.

Yamato prefirió no decir que no pensaba en ella como una amiga, no parecía apropiado, aunque después de tanto tiempo casi podría ser verdad si no conocieran tan poco uno del otro. Ser parte del mismo grupo no los convertía en amigos, aunque había pensado en ella como una hermanita alguna vez. _Cosas de la vida_.

—Y también… —continuó Hikari, luego de un espacio de silencio que pareció premeditado—, pensé en aprovechar de invitarte a la fiesta navideña que celebrará Miyako el veinticuatro en la noche, iremos todos.

Todos, excepto Mimi —corrigió Yamato en su mente. Así que la intención de Hikari no era tan misteriosa después de todo. Podía no estar allí por petición de Tai, pero el fin era el mismo.

—Ya he recibido un par de invitaciones de tu hermano —le comentó, como si ella no lo supiera, cosa que dudaba—. Le dije que lo pensaría, pero que no creía que pudiera ir. La respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —preguntó Hikari sin intuir el sarcasmo escondido en esa frase o tal vez pasándolo por alto, de cualquier forma a él le pareció sincera, tal vez realmente no estuviera al tanto de la insistencia de Tai—. Es una pena. Sería lindo reunir al viejo grupo, pero si no puedes venir… está bien. Debería irme ya, no quiero molestarte más de lo necesario —informó levantándose casi de un salto.

Yamato la acompañó a la puerta en silencio y ella se volvió hacia él justo en el momento que cruzaba el umbral.

—Por cierto —dijo con las manos tras su espalda—. Cuando dije que este lugar es especial lo decía en serio. Sólo necesita un poco más de color. A veces… las cosas no son tan malas como parecen y lo único que se necesita es que nosotros las pintemos. Un muro gris puede lucir feo y viejo, pero con una mano de pintura su aspecto mejoraría, ¿no crees?

El rubio pestañeó y se quedó callado sin saber qué responder. Algo le decía que Hikari no estaba hablando de algo tan mundano como el aspecto del edificio, pero no pudo saber qué. Definitivamente algo se le escapaba.

Entreabrió los labios con confusión, pero ella, como si hubiera esperado esa reacción de su parte y al mismo tiempo estuviera satisfecha de su expresión de desconcierto, hizo una leve reverencia.

—Me retiro. Hasta pronto, Yamato-san —dijo antes de darse la vuelta y perderse por el pasillo, dejándolo a él totalmente perplejo.

Un segundo más tarde recordó que afuera seguía nevando y ella no llevaba nada para resguardarse, así que cogió el paraguas del perchero y corrió en su búsqueda, encontrándola en el ascensor.

Las puertas estaban apunto de cerrarse cuando introdujo su hombro para impedirlo, extendiendo el objeto ante una sorprendida Hikari.

—Ten. Vi que no traías ninguno y parece que habrá una tormenta. Dile a Tai que me lo regrese —indicó.

—Gra-gracias —soltó ella, con la expresión llena de asombro, mientras él retrocedía y dejaba que las puertas se cerraran finalmente.

Yamato suspiró, soltando el aire que estuvo conteniendo hasta entonces. No sabía porqué, pero se había sentido como en un examen, como si Hikari hubiera estado analizando cada una de sus palabras. _Qué extraño._

Cuando se dio la vuelta descubrió que no tenía ganas de volver a encerrarse en el departamento, así que abrió una de las ventanas que daba al patio interior del edificio y asomó la cabeza. Éste aparecía vacío y desprovisto de todo adorno navideño, ni siquiera tenían un árbol. Normalmente sería tarea de los ocupantes del primer piso encargarse de mantener el patio, pero nadie vivía ahí, de hecho gran parte de los departamentos estaban desocupados porque eran muy antiguos y no ofrecían las mismas comodidades que uno del centro de la ciudad. En su defecto, se suponía que conserjería estaba a cargo, pero ante la ausencia del interés o reclamo de los inquilinos (o residentes), no habían hecho nada.

Yamato cerró los ojos y dejó que toda preocupación flotara lejos de su cabeza, quiso soltarlo todo, olvidar, pero desgraciadamente los recuerdos aparecían con más fuerza que nunca ese día. Un aniversario siempre es una fecha importante.

Recordó, sin quererlo ni pretenderlo, el día que todo acabó. Llevaban casi dos años viviendo juntos y las peleas eran cada vez más constantes. El motivo más recurrente en aquel tiempo era la prolongada ausencia de Yamato por las giras con la banda. Al parecer vivir juntos ya no bastaba para reducir ese abismo que se abría un poco más entre los dos cada vez que se marchaba para regresar dos, tres o incluso seis meses después.

Ese día estaba feliz, lo recordaba como un día feliz en su comienzo. Finalmente tenía la solución al problema, algo que sabía que ella no se habría atrevido a pedirle, pero que parecía pedir a gritos en cada silencio que embargaba el departamento después de una pelea.

Estaba claro. Lo había estado pensando hace un tiempo y sentía que valía la pena. Cuando se trataba de ella, todo valía la pena.

Cuando entró, la encontró en la habitación, mirando por la pequeña ventana empañada. Se quedó en el marco de la puerta observándola por largo rato, pensando en que nunca había sido tan feliz como entonces.

Atravesó sigilosamente el cuarto como un gato —más de alguna vez lo habían comparado con uno— y le cubrió los ojos, sobresaltándola.

—¿Yamato? —preguntó ella, poniendo sus manos encima de las de su novio.

Cada vez que lo recuerda, se reprende mentalmente una y otra vez por no haberse dado cuenta en ese instante de que las cosas iban mal y que muy pronto todo lo que creía tener asegurado se iría por un tubo. Piensa por ejemplo en cómo no notó que el tono de su voz, normalmente agudo y alegre, sonaba apagado y hueco. Quizás si lo hubiera sabido, habría podido hacer algo. Quizás no. Eso nunca lo sabría.

—Claro que soy yo —contestó entre dientes, fingiéndose ofendido—. ¿A quién esperabas?, ¿A Tai? —ironizó al tiempo que bajaba los brazos, dejándola libre.

Ella se volteó enseguida y buscó su mirada como si de eso dependiera seguir viviendo.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —le dijo sin advertir el miedo ni la ansiedad en sus ojos. ¿Cuántas cosas más había dejado de ver?, ¿realmente estaba tan ciego?

—¿Qué es? —preguntó ella intentando sonar intrigada, aunque poco le importaba cuando la decisión ya estaba, a medias, tomada.

—Un obsequio de navidad, ven —contestó, tomándola de la mano para conducirla al salón.

Se sentaron juntos en el sofá, el único mueble del salón además del piano de cola, un regalo que ella le había hecho poco tiempo después de que se mudaran, asegurando que lo había comprado en un remate y por una ganga, ya que a Yamato no le gustaba que gastara dinero en él.

—Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste la última vez. Que casi no nos vemos y pasas demasiado tiempo sola y creo que tienes razón. No se puede mantener una relación a base de cartas y video- llamadas, nos merecemos más que eso.

Mimi pestañeó confusa, sin comprender hacia donde quería llegar con eso, mientras él le tomaba las manos, intentando transmitirle sus sentimientos con ese gesto, ante la ausencia de palabras que lo hicieran. Nunca le había sido fácil hablar de ello, no era de los que decían te quiero tan fácil.

—¿Qué es, Matt? —preguntó ella, ante su silencio.

—Hoy regresé de la última gira —confesó él con voz suave y pausada.

—¿La última gira? No entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir con…? —el resto de la pregunta murió en su garganta cuando creyó intuir la respuesta.

Por espacio de varios segundos, lo único que pudo ver Yamato en su rostro fue sorpresa. Definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

—Renuncié a la banda —confirmó él—. Renuncié a la banda para tener finalmente una vida normal contigo.

Mimi se soltó de su agarre tan abruptamente como si el roce de sus manos la quemara y se levantó del sofá, comenzando a caminar por la habitación.

—¿Has hecho qué? No puedo creerlo, Yamato. ¿Estás de broma?

—Claro que no estoy de broma —replicó Matt, perplejo por su reacción—. ¿Por qué estaría bromeando?

—¡No puedes haber hecho eso!, ¿qué haremos ahora? —preguntó, deteniéndose finalmente para volver a mirarlo—. ¿Cómo alquilaremos un mejor piso?, ¿cómo podremos vivir siquiera?

—Si es el dinero lo que te preocupa, estaremos bien. Tengo ahorrado una buena cantidad para algunos meses y luego…

—¿Y luego qué?, ¿vivimos en la calle? —preguntó mordaz.

Yamato se levantó del sillón, sintiendo como si un chorro de agua cayera sobre su cabeza deslizándose muy lentamente por su columna.

—No te entiendo. Pensé que querías que pasáramos más tiempo juntos.

—¡Por Dios! Claro que quería, no te veo casi nunca, pero eso no quiere decir que te estuviera pidiendo que dejaras tu sueño por mí.

—Tal vez descubrí que ser un cantante famoso no es mi sueño. Cuando decidí ser músico no esperaba que fuese un oficio tan solitario y falso.

Mimi se quedó mirándolo en silencio, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas.

Yamato respiró agitado, sin comprender cómo habían terminado peleando cuando se suponía que sería una noche para celebrar la nueva vida que los aguardaba. ¿Por qué Mimi no estaba feliz como había creído que estaría?, ¿Por qué se lo reprochaba?, ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

—Cuando comenzamos a salir supe que éramos diferentes, siempre lo he sabido, pero creí que eso no importaría. Pensé que… cuando iniciáramos una vida juntos, tendríamos un proyecto en común, lucharíamos por un mismo fin, pero desde que nos mudamos aquí he visto día tras día cómo luchas por tu sueño mientras yo me pierdo en estas cuatro paredes. Siempre soñé con vivir en Nueva York y convertirme en una famosa actriz, pero mi sueño se vio truncado cuando mis padres me obligaron a regresar a Tokyo.

»Mi plan era marcharme en cuanto fuese mayor de edad, y ahí apareciste tú…en una sola noche pusiste mi mundo patas arriba. Me resistí todo lo que pude, quise volver a odiarte como antes, pero fue imposible… antes de darme cuenta ya me había enamorado de ti. Y como una tonta enamorada creí que no importaba lo diferentes que fuéramos, encontraríamos alguna manera de encajar, haríamos que funcionara… acepté vivir contigo, porque en serio creí en nosotros, pero ya no puedo soportarlo más. Es absurdo, ¿no lo ves?... ¿tú y yo juntos? —preguntó irónicamente—, ¿cómo pudimos creer que funcionaría? Yo quiero más para mi vida…quiero luces, quiero brillo, quiero lujos… no me conformo con esta vida. Te amo, Yamato. Pero el amor no es suficiente…«

Yamato escuchó atentamente sus palabras, sintiendo como cada una calaba en sus huesos.

—¿Estás terminando conmigo? —la pregunta estaba demás, así que sólo la dejó resonar en el silencio de su cabeza.

Mimi lo miró cautelosamente antes de acercarse y levantar las manos en un vano intento de acariciar su rostro. Él dio un paso atrás para evitar el contacto.

—Lo lamento, yo no quería… —susurró ella, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados.

—¿No querías qué? —preguntó Yamato fríamente.

Ella tragó saliva y apartó la mirada, incapaz de seguir viéndolo a los ojos, temiendo sumergirse en ellos y ya no poder escapar.

—Yo de verdad creí en nosotros, no quiero que pienses que fue un juego para mí —susurró cerrando los ojos.

Yamato soltó una risa seca.

—¿De verdad esperas que crea eso? —preguntó; dejó que transcurrieran unos segundos antes de franquear el espacio entre ambos en dos zancadas y cogerla del mentón para obligarla a mirarlo, aunque ella siguió con los ojos firmemente cerrados—. ¿De verdad crees que no sé de qué va todo esto?

El mentón de ella comenzó a temblar, a pesar de que Yamato no estaba ejerciendo presión sobre él.

—Mírame —pidió roncamente.

—No…puedo —susurró, consciente de que si abría los ojos las lágrimas no tardarían en saltar de ellos, el efecto sería semejante a abrir una llave de paso, no podía desmoronarse ahora.

Yamato la soltó.

—Al final tenía razón sobre ti. Sólo eres una princesita que necesita cumplir sus caprichos y yo fui uno de ellos —replicó lo más fríamente que pudo, algo que no le costó demasiado, ya que tenía práctica en aquello.

Mimi abrió los ojos lentamente y enseguida las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—No digas eso —pidió—. No es verdad. Yo te quiero y lo sabes…

Yamato bufó.

—¿Qué puedes saber tú sobre querer a alguien?

—Sé lo suficiente —replicó apretado con fuerza las manos, y recuperando en ese acto la compostura—. ¿Qué sabes tú, en cambio?

—Evidentemente nada —replicó mordaz antes de darle la espalda.

El silencio que se sucedió a ese último comentario fue tan absoluto que amenazaba con consumirles. Mimi fue la primera en abandonar el salón, desapareciendo al interior del cuarto que compartían sin cerrar la puerta. Yamato la siguió poco después y la observó desde el marco, con el hombro ligeramente recargado a la derecha. Tenía dos maletas rebosantes de ropa sobre la cama y todo parecía demasiado ordenado como para que acabara de hacerlo.

—Lo tenías todo planeado —susurró con el tono de quien constata un hecho—. Ibas a dejarme hoy pasara lo que pasara, ¿verdad? Esto no es porque haya dejado la banda.

Mimi, que hasta ese momento había estado doblando minuciosamente unas blusas, detuvo su quehacer y suspiró antes de mirarlo.

—Tienes razón. Tenía pensado dejarte, pero si esperé a que volvieras fue porque quería un motivo para quedarme. Con lo de la banda no has hecho más que confirmar algo que ya sabía. No congeniamos, nunca seremos felices juntos. Por eso debo irme.

Yamato no respondió, simplemente tensó la mandíbula y se dedicó a mirarla en silencio, percibiendo el ligero temblor de sus manos mientras acomodaba las últimas cosas en el interior de las maletas antes de cerrarlas. Acto seguido, las levantó, arrastrando una y cogiendo la otra por el mango. Él se apartó para dejarla pasar, casi mecánicamente, pero en cuanto atravesó el umbral, volvió a hablar.

—Te vas con alguien más, ¿no es así? —preguntó con tono muerto.

No había reproche ni rabia en su voz, no había nada en absoluto. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento la idea se había colado en su cabeza, pero allí estaba. Fragorosa y punzante, como si alguien se la hubiera implantado en ese breve lapsus de tiempo.

Observó a Mimi de reojo y la vio tensarse. Aguardó por una respuesta, a pesar de que en su interior la tenía clara. Podría haberlo llamado un presentimiento, pero nunca había sido supersticioso.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —replicó Mimi con voz trémula.

Yamato bufó.

—¿Estás segura? Porque me parece que si vas a irte con un imbécil, tengo derecho a saberlo. No era necesario que armaras todo ese teatro de que no eres feliz o tenemos metas diferentes.

—¡Si me voy con él es precisamente por eso! Porque tú y yo no funcionamos —replicó soltando las maletas, que cayeron al suelo con un golpe seco.

—Entonces es verdad —musitó Yamato bajando un poco la cabeza.

Mimi se volvió hacia él y lo miró largamente con algo semejante a la compasión antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Lo conozco al menos?, ¿lo conoces por más de un día siquiera? —preguntó con el mismo tono muerto de antes.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —susurró bajando la mirada al suelo—. No es como que importe mucho, en realidad.

—A mí me importa —contestó sin titubear—. Tu comportamiento me hace pensar que sí lo conozco, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Mimi se mordió los labios y convirtió las manos en puños como si estuviera apunto de darle una pataleta o algo por el estilo, pero la verdad lo hacía para enterrarse las uñas en la piel y así resistir. No podía echarse para atrás ahora.

—Es Michael, ¿de acuerdo?

Yamato tardó sólo un par de segundos en reconocer el nombre. Una sonrisa ladina de formó en sus labios.

—¿El chico de Estados Unidos?, ¿ese ricachón homosexual?

—¡Él no es homosexual ni nunca lo ha sido! —le gritó perdiendo un poco el control—. Fue mi novio en la secundaria y llegó a Tokyo hace algunos días. Me dijo que nunca pudo olvidarme y me hizo cuestionarme algunas cosas y darme cuenta de que yo tampoco le he olvidado. Quedarme fue un error y quiero rectificar.

El rubio soltó una risa sarcástica que llenó de rabia a la chica.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó demasiado ofendida como para ocultarlo con el porte orgulloso de siempre.

—Que te creas lo que me estás diciendo. Que finjas que lo que te mueve es el amor y no el dinero.

La bofetada que le dio Mimi lo hizo voltear el rostro. No era la primera vez que lo golpeaba, pero por lo visto sería la última. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, en cualquier caso. Por aquellos días parecía ser una costumbre dejada en el pasado, de cuando todavía eran dos adolescentes demasiado orgullosos como para aceptar sus sentimientos.

—Eres un idiota —dijo Mimi sintiendo su labio inferior temblar.

Yamato se tomó su tiempo para volver a mirarla, y cuando lo hizo sus ojos reflejaban el más puro odio. La chica retrocedió asustada, siendo consciente de que nunca en todos esos años de discusiones y encontronazos la había mirado así.

—Veo que no soportas la verdad. Lo siento, pero mentir nunca ha sido lo mío.

—No sabes de lo que hablas. ¡No me conoces!, ¡nunca llegaste a conocerme realmente! —replicó Mimi, enfurecida, con las lágrimas saltando de sus ojos.

—Tienes razón, no te conozco. Viví estos dos años creyendo que conocía a la chica que tenía a mi lado, pero todo fue una mentira y aún así, quiero darte un consejo. Si quieres irte con ese idiota y hacer tu vida en Nueva York, hazlo. Hazlo, pero no te olvides de que el dinero no puede comprarlo todo. Puede hacerte feliz por un tiempo, pero eso no será suficiente. Te prometo que llegará el momento en el que no lo será y entonces te preguntarás qué estás haciendo con tu vida. Tal vez el papel de niñita mimada te acomode ahora, pero puedo asegurarte que la vida no es piadosa con las personas como tú. En algún momento tendrás que enfrentarte con la realidad, quieras o no, y la caída te dolerá.

Mimi no estuvo segura de cuánto de lo que le dijo fue en serio y cuánto por despecho. De algún modo terminó convencida de que detrás de la crueldad con la que le habló, se escondía una buena intención, como la de un padre que no tiene otra opción que ser severo con su hijo para que lo escuche y entienda que la vida no es un juego.

Aquello le supo amargo como una buena dosis de jarabe de realidad. Sabía que tenía razón, pero eso no iba hacer que se quedara. No podía dar pie atrás, primero por orgullo y segundo, porque aunque Michael no fuera la felicidad que buscaba, tampoco lo era Yamato.

Quiso agradecerle o decirle algo, ¡cualquier cosa!, pero se encontró a sí misma de pie en el umbral con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

Terminó por hacer una leve reverencia y reunir apenas las fuerzas suficientes para formular una despedida.

—Adiós, Yamato —pronunció con voz temblorosa, girándose sin ser capaz de mirarlo por última vez antes de irse.

El rubio se quedó de pie donde mismo durante mucho tiempo, escuchando el eco de la puerta al cerrarse resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez. _Una y otra vez._

Finalmente, cuando reaccionó y pudo asumir el peso de la verdad, golpeó la pared de enfrente con un puño, en un ataque de furia que le hizo sangrar los nudillos. Después se dejó caer al suelo.

Los días siguientes aparecían borrosos en su memoria, por lo cual se convirtieron en una extraña nebulosa en su cabeza que lo expulsó de vuelta a la actualidad. Apenas era consciente de haberse emborrachado esa noche y las que siguieron, hasta que Tai y Sora lo encontraron y lo sacaron del agujero en el que estuvo perdido durante ese tiempo.

Seguía frente a la ventana, viendo el patio interior del edificio. De repente se le ocurrió una idea, aunque no supo o tal vez no quiso darse cuenta, de que no provenía de sí mismo, sino de alguien más.

Volvió a su departamento para coger una chaqueta, el celular y las llaves. Bajó al estacionamiento y se subió a su viejo _Mustang. _Hoy su auto y él darían un paseo por el centro de la ciudad. Hace tiempo que no salían.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Gracias por leer!

Nos leemos en el próximo :)


End file.
